kill this fellings
by ninamum itha
Summary: Yoochun gemas sekali saat melihat anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang menatapnya penuh binar, tapi saat tahu bahwa anak itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Perutnya terasa mual. YooKyu and OFCOURSE yaoi fic, crack pair SUJU DBSK F(x) and SNSD cast. No siders LINEEEEEE! chap 2 UPDATEEEE.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kill this fellings

PG : Tenagge!

Cast : Park Yoochun, Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria F(x), dan nanti yang lain nyusul.

Warning : This is angst and hurt. mungkin happy ending, atau sad ending. Aku masih bingung.

Summary : Yoochun gemas sekali saat melihat anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang menetapnya penuh binar, tapi saat tahu bahwa anak itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Perutnya terasa mual.

. . . . .

Siang ini langit mendung, padahal sekarang adalah musim panas. Cuaca sekarang tidaklah menentu. Itu membuat beberapa daerah terkena dampaknya.

"Umma! Yoochun pulaang!" katanya. Bocah berumur 14 tahun ini melepas sepatunya. Saat hendak masuk ke rumah, Yoochun melihat sebuah sepeda, namun ukurannya terbilang kecil jika di peruntukkan padanya.

Yoochun yang penasaran, berlari ke dapur mencari umma-nya. "Umma. Itu di depan sepeda siapa?"

"Itu sepeda untuk Kyuhyun." Jawab sang umma yang masih sibuk dengan pancinya.

Yoochun terdiam. Ia menciut. Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun lagi. Sudah seminggu nama itu di sebut-sebut terus di rumah ini. Yoochun tidak pernah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang bocah itu hampir menggeser namanya di rumah ini.

"Kau ganti bajumu dulu, chagi. Dan rapikan kasurmu oke?" kata sang umma lembut.

Yoochun menghiraukan ibunya. Ia membalikkan badannya kesal. Rasanya sedikit demi sedikit, hatinya mulai berlubang. Oleh bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Yoochun berlari keluar rumah, namun saat di depan pintu pagar, satpam rumah memanggilnya.

"Tuan Yoochun, jangan main keluar rumah, itu pesan tuan besar." Teriak si satpam.

Yoochun membalikkan badannya dan bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa hari ini aku tidak boleh main?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun akan datang kemari. Tuan dirumah saja menemaninya main nanti." Kata si satpam yang justru menyulut kekesalan Yoochun.

Lagi-lagi bocah itu di sebut-sebut. Yoochun merasa dengan cepat ia akan membenci Kyuhyun. Belum apa-apa juga kamar miliknya sekarang sudah di sulap untuk berdua. Dimana-mana sekarang ada nama Kyuhyun. Kasur Kyuhyun, lemari Kyuhyun, semuanya itu menyebalkan baginya.

"Terserah aku mau main!" Setelah mengatakannya, Yoochun lalu berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Si satpam hanya bisa pasrah. "Kembali ke rumah sebelum jam 4 ya tuan!" seru si satpam.

. . . .

Ibunda Yoochun menunggu anaknya dengan cemas. Sudah jam delapan malam tapi anak itu belum pulang. Langit sudah mengelam, suasana dingin dan suara petir terdengar sesekali.

"Cepat cari Yoochun sekarang!" titah si nyonya kepada satpam. Yoochun setahunya bukanlah anak nakal seperti ini. Yoochun anak baik yang selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya, namun sekarang….

Baru saja si satpam hendak mengeluarkan motor, Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul dengan langkahnya yang santai. Ia membawa bungkusan makanan yang sepertinya baru dibelinya di supermarket.

"Umma?" kata Yoochun pelan. Ia takut di marahi.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam."

Yoochun memilih langsung menuruti saja, dari pada suasana semakin kelam dan ia takkan tertolong lagi nantinya. Lebih baik mengalah dulu. Yoochun mengikuti langkah ibunya di belakang punggungnya.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, yang pertama di tangkap matanya adalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya berbinar, apalagi saat appa Yoochun memperkenalkan Yoochun kepada anak berpipi gembil itu.

Melihat anak itu, Yoochun langsung terpikat. Anak itu saaangat lucu. Rasanya Yoochun langsung ingin memeluknya dan mencubit pipinya yang gembil itu. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Chunnie-ya, ini adalah Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang, kalian bisa bermain bersama. Dan kau tidak perlu pulang malam-malam seperti ini lagi." Kata appa Yoochun.

Seketika itu Yoochun merasa mual. Amarahnya yang sempat redam tadi kembali memuncak.

"Orang tua Kyuhyun menitipkan Kyuhyun. Sementara ini Kyuhyun tidur di kamarmu dulu ya, selagi kamarnya di renovasi." Kata ibu Yoochun kali ini. Ia mengibaskan tangannya agar si lucu Kyuhyun datang mendekati Yoochun.

Yoochun sendiri rasa kesalnya tambah bergumpal saja. "Aku gak mau satu kamar sama dia! Aku gak mau liat wajahnya lagi, aku benci umma! Aku benci appa!" teriak Yoochun kesal. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya. Yoochun menangis sesugukan.

Menjadi anak tunggal memang tidak mudah. Yoochun terbiasa dengan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian. Semua untuknya, semua tanpa terkecuali. Yoochun melirik kasur tidur di samping kasurnya. Itu kasur Kyuhyun dan juga ada lemari pakaian Kyuhyun. Yoochun benci, Yoochun tak henti menangis hingga ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

. . . .

Yoochun pasti tertidur pulas jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara isak tangis di kamarnya. Yoochun yang kala itu sudah sangat mengantuk membuka matanya untuk sekedar mengecek suara siapa itu di kamarnya.

Lampu kamar Yoochun memang selalu dimatikan jika tidur, tapi kilatan cahaya petir itu membuat Yoochun dapat melihat kalau Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang menangis.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yoochun. Ia masih menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun masih menangis terisak. Ia sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya. "Kyuhyun mau pulang aja, Kyuhyun mau pulang." Kata Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia mengelap air mata dipipinya.

Yoochun masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengepak baju itu. Ya bagaimana, umurnya saja baru 4 tahun, sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Yoochun.

"Pulang sekarang? Sekarang 'kan masih hujan." Kata Yoochun. Yang sebenarnya merasa bersyukur kalau Kyuhyun mau pulang.

"Kyuhyun mau ikut umma dan appa aja ke surga," kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Om dan tante bilang appa dan umma pergi ke surga, Kyuhyun mau ikut, hiks"

Mendengarnya membuat Yoochun terhenyak. Yoochun tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu. Appa dan ummanya memang sempat bilang pada Yoochun bahwa seminggu yang lalu ada sahabat mereka yang meninggal karena badai, tapi Yoochun tidak mengira itu adalah orang tua Kyuhyun.

Yoochun menyingkap selimutnya. Ia menjejakkan kakinya turun dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun nakal ya Yoochun Hyong?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dulu umma pernah bilang, Kyuhyun tidak boleh nakal, anak nakal tidak bisa masuk surga. Kyuhyun pasti nakal, hingga umma dan appa tidak ajak Kyu ke surga"

"Aniyo, Kyuhyun tidak nakal." Ujar Yoochun dengan suara tersendat.

"Bohong! Kalau Kyu tidak nakal, kenapa tadi Yoochun hyong marah sama Kyuhyun? Biasanya umma marahin Kyu kalau Kyu nakal"

"Tadi Yoochun hyung sedang pusing. Jadinya kesal. Hyung tidak marah sama Kyu kok. Hyung sayang sama Kyu" Hibur Yoochun. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke kasurnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ndeee, sekarang Kyu tidur di kasur hyung ya,"

Kyuhyun menurut, ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yoochun. Memeluk erat kakak barunya itu. "Hyong," panggil Kyuhyun. Suaranya sudah seperti orang mengantuk.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hyong akan selalu sayang sama Kyu 'kan? Gak akan ninggalin Kyu ke surga 'kan?"

Yoochun mengingat-ingat dirinya beberapa jam lalu. Dia sangat membenci bocah yang ada dalam pelukannya ini. Tapi sekarang, rasanya Yoochun tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini sedetik pun.

"Hyung janji akan selalu menjaga Kyuhyun, selamanya" jawab Yoochun mantap.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan merasa bahagia sekali. "Hyoongh!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne?"

"Yaksokk?"

"Yaksokk, Kyu" Janjinya.

"Hyoongh!"

"Ne?"

"Gumawo, Hoaam" Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk, dan suara Yoochun terasa menenangkan baginya.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kyuhyun menginjak usianya yang ke 14. Ia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Di besarkan bukan dengan orang tua kandung bukanlah hal mudah. Kyuhyun yang sudah di tinggal dari usia 4 tahun kini sudah mandiri dan punya banyak teman. Tapi…

"Kyu, tolong kerjakan PR ku dong!" pinta seorang teman.

"Kyu, belikan kami makanan dulu di kantin. Kami lapar nih,"

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil uang. "Uangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada temannya yang menitip makanan itu.

"Pakai uangmu dong, kau mau punya teman tidak?"

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan jatah jajannya minggu ini. Pagi tadi pun ia tidak sempat membawa bekal. Kalau dia memberikan sisa uangnya, masih ada 4 jam lagi yang harus di lewati di sekolah dengan perut kosong.

"Jeongmal mianhe, tapi uangku tinggal sedikit." Kata Kyuhyun.

Anak yang menitip makanan tadi itu pun langsung berdiri dan menarik kantung baju Kyuhyun. "Kau 'kan anak orang kaya, jangan pelit dong!" anak itu lalu mengambil semua uang di kantung baju Kyuhyun.

"Jangan diambil!" pinta Kyuhyun. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Oh iya, kau juga 'kan pintar, kerjakan PR ku sebelum istirahat usai. Kau mau punya teman 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatapi punggung teman-temannya berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku lapar, hiks" Kyuhyun terduduk, memeluk lututnya kalut.

. . . .

Kyuhyun memang hidup di rumah Yoochun yang serba berkecukupan. Namun hal itu tidak akan menjadi baik kalau semua orang di rumah itu selalu sibuk. Umma selalu ikut appa yang banyak urusan di luar negeri. Sedangkan Yoochun sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Semua orang tak pernah ada untuk setidaknya mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

Semuanya berbeda, tidak lagi seperti dulu di tahun-tahun pertama saat Kyuhyun baru pindah. Perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka cukup bahkan sampai meluap-luap. Namun ketika Yoochun masuk SMA, dia menjadi terlalu sibuk. tidak, sangat-sangat sibuk.

"Kyu! Umma pulang!" seru si ibu sambil mencari Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan PRnya dan PR teman-temannya. Mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru berlarian menerjang ibunya yang masuk kamar.

"Umma!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

"Ada yang kangen sama umma ternyata. Hihihi" kata si ibu lalu berjalan pelan keluar dan mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan. "Umma ada oleh-oleh buat kamu sayang." Total ada dua kantung besar oleh-oleh untuk Kyuhyun. Saat melihatnya Kyuhyun senang sekali. Namun kesenangannya luntur ketika si ibu minta ijin untuk pergi lagi.

"Cuma satu minggu ya. Umma janji kalau Kyuhyun sudah libur kita jalan-jalan sama appa."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia sadar dirinya anak angkat dan tidak boleh banyak mengeluh. "Yoochun hyong juga 'kan?"

"Iya, sama Yoochun juga. Pokoknya Kyuhyun sabar ya." Hibur umma-nya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sekali. "Nde, Kyuhyun akan bersabar." Jawabnya. Padahal dirinya tahu, berkumpul kembali berempat adalah mustahil. Sudah 6 tahun belakangan hal itu yang selalu di janjikan. Tapi sekali pun itu tidak pernah terwujud.

"Nah, sekarang umma pergi dulu ya, kalau kau butuh uang mintalah pada Yoochun. Umma sudah menitipkan padanya." Chu~ si ibu mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melunturkan senyumnya, sampai melihat punggung umma-nya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Yoochun hyong…. Sudah seminggu tidak pulang umma" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memandangi kantung belajaannya. "TAPI ADA BANYAK OLEH-OLEH, NJAAAA! Habis kalian semua!" kata Kyuhyun lalu membawa kantung-kantung itu ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun selalu bisa, menetralkan kesedihannya. Kyuhyun tahu, selalu berpikir positif adalah kuncinya agar tidak sedih.

. . . .

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara-suara petir. Badannya gemetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Di rumah sebesar itu tanpa ada satu orang dewasa pun.

CTARR!

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukanlah penakut. Tapi hanya pada petir, tidak ada toleransi tentang hal itu.

CTARR!

Biasanya Kyuhyun bisa langsung melompat ke kasur Yoochun. Tapi Yoochun sedang kuliah, setidaknya Yoochun bilang begitu. Kyuhyun menutup kupingya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar berada dalam ketakutan.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun mendengar, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mengintip dari balik selimut.

Orang itu tinggi dan bajunya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak siapa dia, namun auranya menyeramkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa takut.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa satpam rumah membiarkan orang ini masuk ke dalam rumah dan bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah berdoa.

* * *

TBC OR NOT?

segini dulu, cuma prologue. hehehe.

Sign

Ninamum~


	2. Master fake smile!

Tittle : Kill this fellings

PG : Tenagge!

Cast : Park Yoochun, Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria F(x), Zhoumi, Yunho, Im Yoona dan nanti yang lain nyusul.

Genre : Akhirnya kuputusin genre-nya bakal jadi Suspense+Angst.

Warning : Will be complicated fic. so prepare your self, Dont like? Dont Read! YooKyu or coretYooKyucoret or YooVic. intinya. CRACK PAIR!

Summary : Yoochun gemas sekali saat melihat anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang menetapnya penuh binar, tapi saat tahu bahwa anak itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Perutnya terasa mual.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

_Kyuhyun mendengar, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mengintip dari balik selimut._

_Orang itu tinggi dan bajunya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak siapa dia, namun auranya menyeramkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa takut._

_Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa satpam rumah membiarkan orang ini masuk ke dalam rumah dan bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah berdoa._

* * *

"HYOOONG!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melompat dari kasur dan memeluk Yoochun erat. "Hyoong tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena baju Yoochun basah semua.

"Apanya Kyu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. "Jangan peluk hyung dulu, bajuku basah."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo hyong rela pulang hujan-hujan begini, gumawo" Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, membungkuk terima kasih.

Yoochun tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "hyung ganti baju dulu ya, kamu juga, basah tuh"

Yoochun juga adalah, salah satu obat paling mujarab untuk Kyuhyun. Walau pun bisa satu bulan tidak bertemu, tapi Kyuhyun selalu bangkit saat Yoochun pulang dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Yoochun selalu memeluk tubuhnya, mengecup bibirnya. Kyuhyun memang begitu polos. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perasaan Yoochun padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir kalau semua ini sudah benar, Yoochun ajarkan semua hal itu padanya.

"Kyu mau tidur dimana?" tanya Yoochun yang sudah berganti piyama.

"Di kasur Yoochun hyong."

"Geurae. Kemarilah." Kata Yoochun menepuk sisi kasurnya. Kyuhyun menurut, ia lalu berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Yoochun yang kini sudah berbeda dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Lebih kokoh dan juga wangi.

"Hyongh, aku kangen sekali denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memainkan kancing baju piyama Yoochun.

Kegiatan yang paling Yoochun senangi adalah mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sangat halus. Seperti sekarang ini, "Seberapa kangennya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Banget."

"Kyuhyun sekarang sabar dulu ya, hyung sedang merancang masa depan untuk kita." Kata Yoochun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Yoochun saat itu, karena kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dada Yoochun.

"Kita? Bagaimana dengan umma dan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umma dan appa ya umma dan appa. Dalam masa depanku, hyung ingin ada kamu Kyu. Hyung ingin melepas semua sedihmu. Sekali pun harus melawan badai, hyung ingin kamu bersabar."

"Nde. Aku akan bersabar." Kata itu lagi, sabar dan sabar. Kyuhyun selalu meladeni kata itu dengan senyum termanisnya. "Dan aku percaya padamu hyong."

. . . .

Pagi ini rasanya menyenaangkaan sekali. Kyuhyun merasa harinya lebih spesial terlebih saat Yoochun menyantap masakannya. Tidak hanya itu, Yoochun juga mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sudah lama rasanya tidak berangkat sekolah diantar hyung kesayangan, dan hari ini rasanya semua sedihnya sudah luntur.

"Hyong nanti pulang tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia bersiap turun dari mobil.

Yoochun mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari sakunya. "Hari ini aku ada tugas ekpedisi, jadi gak pulang dulu." Yoochun menyerahkan amplop itu, "Ini uang sakumu. Gunakan dengan bijak ya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap amplop itu. "Hyong kok kasihnya disini? Kenapa gak di rumah aja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Kamu simpan saja di tas."

Kyuhyun teringat oleh teman-temannya yang nakal. Perasaan khawatir melingkupinya, bagaimana jika mereka mengambil uangnya, bagaimana nasibnya jika tidak pegang uang. Sementara keluarganya jarang di rumah.

"Aku… hanya takut menghabiskannya, kalau di simpan di rumah 'kan pasti awet." Ujarnya.

Yoochun hanya tertawa. "Uang ini cukup banyak untuk kau habiskan sehari, memangnya di sekolah mau jajan apa? Makanan? Badanmu kurus kering begini."

"Hahaha, iya yah hyong, yasudah aku sekolah dulu ya, bye!" dimasukkannya amplop itu dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun lalu turun dari mobil. "Bye hyoong!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil Yoochun.

Begitulah ironinya senyum seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Di usianya yang ke 14, Kyuhyun sudah mampu tersenyum palsu. Kyuhyun sudah mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hanya boleh dia yang merasakannya, bahagianya, sedihnya, sepinya, sakitnya. Kyuhyun akan terus tersenyum, asal keluarganya tidak khawatir dan menjadikannya beban.

"HOI KYUHYUN! BAGAIMANA PR KU?"

Mendengarnya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh "Tunggu sebentar!" Kyuhyun lalu berlarian masuk kedalam sekolah menyusul kelima temannya.

. . . .

"Yo, Yoochun, itu Victoria mencarimu." Kata Zhoumi, teman Yoochun.

Yoochun sedang melihat mesin printer yang menyala. "Tolong awasi ini dulu Zhou, aku menyusul Vic dulu sebentar." Setelahnya Yoochun terburu-buru menyusul Victoria yang sudah menunggunya.

Menurut Zhoumi. Yoochun adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia. Victoria si anak jurusan seni budaya modern itu sangat beruntung bisa dapat pacar sekeren Yoochun. Sayangnya cinta Yoochun itu seperti buta, Yoochun sangat mengangungkan gadis cantik itu. Setiap kebutuhannya, keinginannya, Yoochun akan berusaha agar Victoria senang. Tidak salah juga sih, mengingat Vic adalah gadis dari kalangan bangsawan. Tapi yaa… Yoochun seperti budak cintanya Vic.

"Good. sekarang aku yang harus selesaikan...haaaaahhhh dasar jidat ayam!" Gumam Zhoumi yang sedang menyusun kertas print out milik Yoochun

.

"Yoochun-ya, kau jadi ikut 'kan?"

"Nde, nanti naik mobil atau bus?" tanya Yoochun. Ia memperhatikan outfit Victoria yang modis itu.

"Naik bus, teman-teman SMA ku naik bus semua. Tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Victoria. Ia membenarkan syal merah yang melilit lehernya.

Yoochun lebih tertarik melihat gelagat Victoria yang dari tadi terus membenarkan syalnya dari pada pembicaraan mereka. Victoria berpakaian seperti kedinginan tapi tidak kedinginan. Dari bawah Vic memakai rok selutut dan kaos t-shirt pendek, tapi lehernya dililit-lilit syal merah dari bahan wol.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut sampai acaranya selesai bagaimana? Jadi aku menemanimu sampai besok saja, minggu depan kujemput." Tanya Yoochun mengingat acara ini begitu lama. Ia lebih memilih pulang dan tidur di rumah bersama Kyuhyun saja.

"Tapi semua temanku mengajak kekasih mereka, aku tidak mau sendirian di sana." Cegah Victoria yang lagi-lagi melilitkan syalnya yang sudah terlihat akan mencekiknya.

Aneh sih, jika Victoria bilang akan sendirian di sana, mengingat semuanya 'kan temannya. Tapi mungkin karena cinta, Yoochun memilih mengalah saja. "Arraseo, tapi kenapa lehermu Vic? Apa kau sedang demam?" tanya Yoochun dengan raut khawatir.

"A-aniyo, ini di gigit semut. Kurang enak dilihatnya."

Mendengarnya, Yoochun mengeluarkan minyak essence dari tasnya. "Ini pakailah, untuk mengurangi ruam-ruamnya." Tawar Yoochun.

Victoria menerima minyak itu ragu, "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa gimana? Sini biar ku olesi." Kata Yoochun, ia beranjak ke kursi Victoria dan melepas lilitannya. Ada 3 ruam merah di sana. "Biar lekas sembuh."

Victoria hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tahu Yoochun itu bodoh atau bagaimana, Yoochun pastinya bukan anak kecil lagi dan dia pasti paham kalau ruam merah itu bukan karena di gigit semut, melainkan ulah bibir seseorang.

"Yoochun-ya…." Panggil Victoria pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Mianhe." Ucapnya dengan penyesalan. Victoria yakin Yoochun tahu merah karena apa lehernya. Victoria awalnya takut Yoochun tahu, tapi sekarang dia ingin Yoochun tahu. Yoochun harusnya marah padanya.

"Arraseo. Tidak apa" jawab Yoochun dengan nada seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan itu membuat Vic kesal.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Vic bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Kata Yoochun.

Victoria saaangat kesal. Dari dulu Yoochun selalu begitu, ia terlalu baik dan tidak pernah menyalahkan apapun padanya. Yoochun selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia, tak sekali pun Yoochun mengecewakannya. Harusnya itu menyenangkan,wanita mana yang bisa menolak cinta tanpa cacat seperti itu?

Tapi untuk Victoria, hal itu lama-l

ama membuatnya muak.

BRAKKK!

Victoria menggebrak meja makannya. "KAU! Menyebalkan!" hardiknya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang bingung.

"VIC!" Yoochun baru akan mengejarnya tapi Victoria mencegahnya.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" serunya. Victoria berharap Yoochun benar-benar tidak mengikutinya. Itu menyebalkan untuknya.

Yoochun sendiri memilih untuk menuruti perintah gadisnya itu. Ia tidak mau Victoria lebih marah lagi padanya.

. . . .

Kyuhyun pergi kebelakang taman sekolah. Menikmati bekal makan yang disiapkannya tadi pagi. Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai satu ranting untuk membantunya naik ke keatas pohon. Saat menikmati makanannya nanti, Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak-anak nakal akan menemukannya. Dia sudah berada di atas pohon dan berada jauh dari pantauan anak-anak nakal itu.

"Ugh!" rintih Kyuhyun. Ia tak sengaja membuat baju kemejanya robek tergores ranting.

Nikmat sekali makan di atas pohon sambil mendengar suara angin yang menggesek daun-daun dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu tempat ini sebelumnya, tapi Yoochun memberitahunya tempat ini. Maklum saja, Yoochun 'kan memang alumni SMP ini.

"Sial, kemana anak itu!"

Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah, ada sekumpulan anak lelaki yang suka sekali mengganggunya. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak ini tahu Kyuhyun tepat berada diatas mereka? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak ini mengganggu Kyuhyun di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini?

"Kalau sampai ketemu, kupukul dia!" ujar seorang lagi. Badannya tambun.

"Jangan di pukul Shindong, nanti kalau ketahuan guru bisa gawat." Saran seorang lagi.

"Ah, pokoknya dia harus memberikan uang jajannya dulu, baru aku akan melepasnya!" Shindong itu kini berhenti tepat di dahan pohon.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya takut-takut Shindong menyadari keberadaannya. Sementara Kyuhyun melihat, empat temannya yang lain mengikuti Shindong. Mereka itu dari dulu tak pernah bosan mengganggu Kyuhyun yang badannya kecil itu. Pernah suatu ketika, Kyuhyun pulang sambil menuntun sepedanya karena sepedanya di jahili sampai rantainya putus. Saat itu Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena di rumah tidak ada orang, jadi Kyuhyun punya waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kita ke kelas saja Hyuk, siapa tahu si cebol itu di kelas." Ajak Shindong kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun melihat, anak-anak itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat melihat mereka sudah agak jauh, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melempar kotak bekas makannya ke tanah sebelum kemudian ia berusaha turun.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja anak-anak nakal itu muncul dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"KENA KAAUUUU!" seru mereka yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

Kyuhyun yang kaget itu pun dengan malangnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari atas. Dilihat dari jaraknya, cukup untuk membuatmu patah tulang. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Adu-duh!" rintihnya.

Sementara anak-anak yang lain ikut kaget melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Ka-kau itu tidak be-becus sekali sih!" kata Shindong tergugup. Ia takut di salahkan karena Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Shindong, lebih baik kita bantu saja dia." Kata Donghae, salah seorang anak nakal itu.

Shindong sendiri sudah seperti orang kebingungan saat itu. Ia antara takut dan gengsi ingin membantu Kyuhyun. Sementara teman-temannya ikut kebingungan.

Kyuhyun memegangi tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit sekali. Seketika itu Kyuhyun melihat Shindong dan teman-temannya kabur meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun merasa sakit sekali, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa mendapat kedamaian dalam rasa sakit itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, rasanya seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya melihat orang lain khawatir padanya.

Maksudnya?

Tidak, walau sedikit, Kyuhyun yakin dia dapat menangkap raut cemas teman-temannya. Walau sekilas, Kyuhyun merasa mereka semua itu peduli padanya. Entah kenapa, walau pun mereka semua kabur meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun merasa damai dalam hatinya.

. . . .

Dengan perjuangannya untuk berjalan terpincang-pincang kekelas, Kyuhyun akhirnya di antar pulang oleh salah seorang guru piket. Guru bernama Im Yoona itu sempat bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun sampai bisa terjatuh. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang bahwa itu adalah kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Besok kalau kamu ingin masuk sekolah, mintalah untuk diantar saja. Jangan bawa sepeda dulu" saran si guru cantik pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua kini sudah masuk halaman rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang diantar kok saenim." Kata Kyuhyun dari tadi ia mengigiti bibirnya terus agar tidak menangis. Kakinya nyeri sekali. "Sama Yoochun hyong"

Senyum itu… Yoona melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar saat mengatakan kalau ia berangkat sekolah diantar oleh abangnya.

"Lalu sekarang dimana hyung-mu? Aku akan berbicara perihal ini." Tanya guru muda itu. Ia lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan bersiap menuntun Kyuhyun masuk kerumah.

"Yoochun hyong sedang kuliah," kata Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan seiring Yoona yang menuntunnya.

CKLEK!

Yoona membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Ia menuntun Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kalau orang tuamu?" tanya Yoona.

Kyuhyun masih merasakan nyeri di kakinya, dan bertambah nyeri saja mendengar pertanyaan Yoona. "Ah, mereka sedang bekerja. Nanti juga pulang." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Yoona mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kau dirumah sendirian?"

"Ada ibu Kim sih, tapi nanti juga mereka pulang kok" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong. Ia memberikan senyum yang manis agar Yoona tak membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Begitu ya, yasudah, aku harus pergi lagi, kau istirahat dan jangan lupa makan. Telpon orang tuamu segera agar mereka tahu keadaanmu ya." Kata Yoona, ia bangkit dari duduk dan beranjak pergi.

"Ndeee, kamsahamnida Yoona Saenim, hati-hati di jalaan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

BLAM!

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun praktis berhenti tersenyum. Sejujurnya kakinya masih sakit sekali. Tapi Kyuhyun akan mengambil es untuk mengurangi bengkaknya.

"Appooo," rintih Kyuhyun. "Nyonya Kim!" panggil Kyuhyun kepada salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya. "Nyonya Kiiiim!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Tak lama, munculah seorang wanita paruh baya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Tuan Kyuhyun, Yaampun kakimu kenapa?" tanya wanita itu panik.

"Tadi aku jatuh dari pohon, tolong ambilkan es batu ya…."

Nyonya Kim itu sudah seperti orang kehabisan napas saja. "Saya akan telpon Nyonya!" katanya.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Kyuhyun panik. "ANDWAE! Nyonya jangan sampai bilang appa, kalau bilang, aku tidak mau makan!" kata Kyuhyun. Ia yakin cukup seminggu untuk bisa pulih.

"Tapi nanti saya yang kena marah jika tidak memberitahu hal ini." Kata ibu Kim.

"Nyonya..." kata Kyuhyun. suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam, mebuat merinding ibu Kim seketika. "Kalau pekerjaan Appa-ku sampai berantakan, apa kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aura berwarna hitam terlihat menguar di sekelilingnya.

"A-anou, tapi saya tidak bisa memaafkan diri saya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada tuan... Jadi biarkan saya menghubung-"

"Aku tidak mau makan." Ancam Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berpegangan pada sandaran sofa untuk berdiri. "Jangan ganggu aku." Kyuhyun berjalan melompat-lompat dengan satu kakinya. Rasanya seperti di tusuk-tusuk, namun Kyuhyun memang keras kepala, ia tetap berusaha mencapai kamarnya.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan khawatir.

. . . .

Yoochun lagi-lagi menyetir pulang dalam keadaan cuaca yang hujan. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Zhoumi setelah rampung semua tugasnya. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, tapi Yoochun beruntung , masih mendapatkan sebungkus jagung keju kesukaan Kyuhyun. Anak itu makanan kesukaanya tidaklah mahal, tapi untuk mendapatkannya lumayan sulit. Jarang ada yang menjual jagung keju, kecuali di pasar jajanan mungkin.

Yoochun teringat tadi saat membeli jagung keju. Si pelayan masih sempat menanyakan Kyuhyun.

"20_00 won." Kata si penjual. "Adiknya mana tuan? Pasti ini untuk dia ya?" tegur si pelayan._

Yoochun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Padahal kalau sedang jajan, Kyuhyun sangatlah tidak cerewet. Anak itu pasti hanya diam sambil menunggu. Tapi memang dasar kharismanya terlalu menyilaukan, sampai penjual jagung itu masih menyimpan kesan padanya.

Yoochun membuka sepatunya. Tapat saat itu, salah seorang pelayan rumahnya, Nyonya Kim menghampirinya tergesa. Ia terlihat meremas-remas tangannya kalut.

"Tu-tuan, Kyuhyun tadi terjatuh dari pohon. Nampaknya kakinya terluka, tapi dia tidak mau saya mengabarkannya. Dia juga tidak mau keluar kamar sama sekali."

Yoochun tidak banyak bertanya, ia lalu menyerahkan bungkusan jagung kejunya untuk di piringkan. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak di kunci, tapi kamarnya gelap. Hanya ada gundukan selimut di atas kasur milik Yoochun.

Yoochun menghampirinya, ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menyingkap selimut itu perlahan. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Bibirnya yang merah itu sedikit terbuka, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar terlelap. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Yoochun untuk menyingkap seluruh selimut Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melihat keadaan kaki Kyuhyun yang terluka itu.

Hanya luka lebam yang membiru di sekitar tulang keringnya, mungkin 2 minggu juga sembuh. Yoochun kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun hingga lehernya. Saat itu, ibu Kim masuk ke kamar sambil membawa sepiring jagung keju. Ia memberikannya kepada Yoochun dan lalu keluar kamar.

Yoochun menyendokkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan suara berisik. Sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak gelisah itu, Yoochun menyendokkan sekali lagi ke mulutnya. Ia membayangkan rasa apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat memakannya, hingga begitu suka dengan makanan ini.

Manis-manis asin.

"Hyong?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun. Ingat, terbangun bukan dibangunkan. Karena Yoochun hanya makan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hyong pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia bingung sekali, kaget apalagi.

"Hmm…." Jawab Yoochun dengan mulut penuh jagung.

Kyuhyun merasa matanya masih sangat berat. Tapi entah kenapa aroma tubuh Yoochun cukup kuat untuk membangunkannya. Kyuhyun sadar saat itu Yoochun sedang makan jagung kesukaannya, tapi bukan itu sama sekali hal yang membuatnya senang.

Kehadiran Yoochun.

Ya, kehadirannya.

Yoochun menyendok satu suap lalu menyuapinya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih ngantuk itu. Ia tidak banyak tanya tentang luka di kaki Kyuhyun. Yoochun ingin, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat dan mandiri. Karena Yoochun ingin Kyuhyun siap melawan badai apa pun.

"Sudah lama ya, tidak makan jagung ini." Kata Yoochun ia lalu membantu Kyuhyun bangkit duduk.

"Hyoongh katanya pulangnya minggu depan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia penasaran.

"Jadi Kyu tidak senang hyung pulang?"

Ketimbang memperhatikan pertanyaan Yoochun, Kyuhyun lebih penasaran kenapa Yoochun pulang lebih awal. Padahal Kyuhyun yakin Yoochun pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya. "Memangnya kerjaanmu sudah kelar?"

"Hyung malas tidur di sofa, hyung ingin tidur di kasur." Kata Yoochun. "Tapi ternyata pas pulang, di kasurku sudah ada yang menempati."

Kyuhyun merasa agak sulit untuk menelan jagungnya. "Iituuu... 'Kan aku pikir kau pulang minggu depan hyong…"

Yoochun menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju lemari dan berganti pakaian. Satu set piyama berbahan satin berwarna biru. Warna kesukaan Kyuhyun kalau tidak salah. Yoochun tidak begitu memahami selera Kyuhyun. Yaaa karena memang ia kini terlalu sibuk, tidak cukup waktu untuknya memahami Cho Kyuhyun.

"OE! Hyong ganti baju di kamar mandi dong!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia kaget melihat Yoochun yang tahu-tahu naked di depan matanya.

Yoochun sendiri nampaknya tidak peduli. Setelah ganti baju, barulah Yoochun ke kamar mandi dan menyikat terbalik sih, tapi Yoochun tidak perduli.

. . . . .

Gadis itu memandang nyala api unggun yang di menerangi kegiatan malam reuni angkatan SMA-nya. Bersenang senang di luar penginapan hingga larut malam. Alunan musik dari gitar yang di petik seakan adalah sumber dari seluruh senyum di sana. Perhelatan reuni seangkatan yag cukup sukses.

"VICTORIIIIIAAA!" Seru seseorang, Victoria menoleh dan mendapati Jung Yunho menghampirinya.

Victoria memperhatikan si Yunho dengan tatapan datar. Si beruang coklat ini dari dulu tak pernah berubah di depan wanita. Selalu berusaha tebar pesona kesana-sini. Mereka dulu ada ber-5 tapi sekarang tidak pernah terlihat bersama.

"Siapa kau sekarang?" tanya Victoria.

Yunho mengambil duduk disamping gadis cantik berambut panjang itu. "Siapa aku?" tanya Yunho balik. "Aku Jung Yunho. Aku masih Jung Yunho yang dulu Vic," jawab Yunho dengan gestur meyakinkan seolah dia masih sama keren seperti 6 tahun yang lalu saat masih SMA.

Victoria nampak tak tertarik. "Oh, masih Yunho yang sampah itu." Gumamnya.

Sesaat, Yunho tampak tersipu malu-malu mendengar Victoria, tapi tak lama badannya berubah menegang dan matanya membulat menatap Victoria garang.

Victoria menatap Yunho geli. Wajahnya ituloh, seperti… cobalah bayangkan Yunho dengan mata sipitnya berusaha melotot. "Oke,oke mianhe, aku bohong lagi. Gitu aja marah." Kata Vic.

Yunho menghela napas. Andai tatapannya bisa membunuh. "Huh…. Kalau bohong jangan kelewatan." Kata Yunho. Dirinya yang slengekan beberapa menit yang lalu menghilang sudah. Sekarang berganti jadi sosok seorang pemimpin. "Nanti kau menyesal lagi…." Kata Yunho.

Raut Victoria berubah menjadi tegang. Yunho seperti tahu semua kartunya, dan itu membuatnya takut. "Aku tidak menyesal…. Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya." Kata Victoria.

Yunho menatap Victoria bingung. Gadis ini nampak berbeda, walau dulu ia punya catatan kelam. Itu hanya cerita kecil waktu SMA. Tidaklah terkesan bahwa Victoria adalah gadis jahat atau apalah. Namun sekarang semua itu seperti berkembang. Lebih jahat, lebih hitam dan memabukkan.

Victoria tertawa kecil. Apalagi saat melihat Yunho menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Dan temanmu itu yang mengajarkanku jadi seperti ini."

Yunho berpikir sejenak, tapi tidak ada nama lain selain "Yoochun? Kenapa?"

"Berkat Yoochun aku jadi kuat. Aku jadi tahu kalau menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku jadi tahu kalau untuk mencapai tujuanmu, kau harus bisa mengorbankan apa pun." Victoria mencicit pelan ia menatap barisan rumput di sekitarnya.

Yunho menaikan sebelah alis matanya. "Maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak paham."

"Berkat Yoochun aku jadi tahu kalau wanita itu selalu lemah karena hati mereka yang kelewat lembut. Aku jadi bisa memilih kalau aku tidak akan jadi wanita yang seperti itu walau kau akan bilang kalau semua wanita sama. Semua wanita akan mabuk dengan cinta. Aku tidak akan….

Kalah pada perasaanku sendiri"

Yunho menghela napasnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya agar tidur di atas rumput. "Maksudmu kau mau putus dengan Yoochun? Gitu aja kok ribet ngomongnya."

Victoria menggelepak kepala Yunho keras. "BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU PAAAABBBO!"

Yunho meringis dan ia hanya tersenyum sesekali jika ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Jadi apa? Aku gak ngerti. DAN YAK! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PABBO!"

Victoria menghela napas."Makanya kubilang kau itu sampah, gitu aja nggak ngerti."

"YAAAA! JANGAN BILANG AKU SAMPAH!" Hardik Yunho.

"Nde, aku bohongan kok."

"YAAAAA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU KETIPU LAGIIIIII!"

Dan malam reuni itu berjalan ramai sekali. Mereka baru kembali ke villa jam 3 pagi. Pengalaman yang tidak ingin mereka semua lupakan karena memang mereka semua dulu teman di sekolah yang sama. Dan jangan lupakan Yunho yang masih marah-marah walau sudah dalam kondisi tidur di kasur. Tentu saja karena mulut tajam Victoria.

"_Aku bukan ingin putus dengan Yoochun. Tapi aku…. Akan mengorbankan perasaanku dan menghancurkannya._

_Tanpa bersisa."_

* * *

*Yaaaa, ini agak lama ==, maaaaaf yaaaa

Fic ini kubuat tanpa plot sama sekali, jadi mengalir gitu aja. tujuan untuk ending sih ada, tapi untuk plot cerita gak sama sekali. naaaaah... maka dari itu masukan dan konkrit dari reader semua mungkin akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita. aku juga paling demen kalo ada yang nebak, eh taunya salah xixixixixi

soo, TBC OR NOT nih?

NINA~~~~ ^^V

. . . . . .


End file.
